Day By Day Team Natsu : Happy New Year?
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Mereka beli kembang api. Mereka beli terompet. Mereka bakar-bakar. Mereka bergadang. Mereka berkumpul bersama. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja menyambut tahun yang akan berganti. Semua orang menyebutnya Happy New Year. Tapi kalau mereka, Happy New Year? /Special for Happy New Year 2014/ Hello 2014!/ Mind RnR?


Untuk merayakan tahun baru, author persembahkan Day By Day Team Natsu : Happy New Year? Ini untuk readers. Mereka juga mau merayakan tahun baru ya kan?

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, AU, Ada petasan.**

Malam Hari tanggal 30 Desember di komplek B, di kediaman Heartfilia.

"Mana kembang apinya? Udah siap belum?" Tanya Natsu yang celingak-celinguk mencari sebuah atau beberapa kotak yang berisi kembang api dan petasan.

"Nih." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang bertuliskan 'petasan telor naga'.

"Telor naga? CUMA SEGINI?! Ah kasihan sekali kau Lucy. Masa cuma segini sih... gak bakal seru!" Kata Natsu protes.

"Tenang Natsu, tenang. Don't panic... sebentar lagi sisanya datang." Kata Lucy sambil mengelap meja di depannya.

"Permisi!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar pintu sambil mengetuk pintu dengan kerasnya.

"Buka pintunya dong!" Teriak wanita yang lain.

"Aih! Kurang ajar! Lu pikir ini rumah siapa hah!?" Kata Natsu yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ini rumahku lah... rumahmu kan di sebelah sana... " Gumam Lucy.

"Siapa?" Tanya Natsu sambil membuka pintu.

BUK

"ANJRIT!" Teriak Natsu yang wajahnya terkena pintu saat pintu ditendang paksa oleh seorang wanita yang ada di luar.

"Kami bawa terompet!" Kata wanita pendek yang ternyata adalah Mavis yang masuk sambil meniup terompetnya. Ia datang bersama Wendy dan Erza.

"Banyak banget terompetnya... kita Cuma ada 9 orang... ditambah anak-anak 6 orang jadi 15 orang, kenapa terompetnya bawa 5 lusin? Kelebihan nih buat kita." Kata Lucy dengan wajah heran.

"Fufu... siapa bilang ini buat kita... " Gumam Mavis dengan wajah soknya. Lucy tampak heran dengan perkataan Mavis. "Ini untuk jualan tau!" Lanjutnya.

"Idih! Jualan lagi... heh! Kita tuh mau ngerayain tahun baru! Bukannya jualan terompet!" Kata Lucy sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Berjualan juga adalah salah satu kegiatan untuk merayakan tahun baru Lucy... " Kata Mavis santai.

"Gak apa Lucy! Nanti anakku mau beli kok!" Kata Erza santai.

"Kau lagi! Masa beli barang dagangan sendiri sih!? Gak masuk akal!" Kata Lucy yang semakin keras menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Lalu mau diapakan terompet 5 lusin ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengobrak-abrik kotak berisi terompet itu.

"Mau tidak mau... karena sudah dibeli... satu orang harus meniup 4 terompet dalam 1 mulut!" Kata Lucy sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada gua bisa kena radang paru-paru woi!" Erza terdengar kurang setuju. Lagi pula siapa yang akan setuju?

"HEHE! Lucu ya Lucy! Lucu banget!" Teriak Natsu dengan mata melotot.

"Aku serius." Kata Lucy dengan nada rendah dan ekspresi wajah yang kelewat serius. Natsu hanya terpaku melihat Lucy. (Baca : ketakutan)

"Satu orang 4 terompet dalam satu mulut... bisa mati kehabisan nafas itu... " Gumam Wendy.

"Misi! Misi!" Teriak seorang pria yang masuk lewat pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Nah, lihat? Kembang api yang aku pesan." Kata Lucy dengan wajah sombongnya. Natsu menganga melihat banyaknya kembang api yang dipesan Lucy yang ada di tangan Gray, Jellal, dan Zeref, Juvia juga ikut mendorong kotak berisi kembang api itu dari belakang.

"Lucy! Kau MKKB ya?!" Teriak Natsu yang kaget melihat kardus-kardus berisi kembang api itu. (MKKB : Masa Kecil Kelewat Bahagia)

"Jangan-jangan dia mau jualan kembang api... " Kata Mavis dengan wajah sinis.

"Hei! Di sini kan banyak anak-anak! Aku pikir mereka akan senang kalau banyak kembang api!" Kata Lucy yang benar-benar membantah kalau dibilang dia MKKB. "Kau ini, kembang api sedikit kau bilang aku kasihan, kembang api banyak kau bilang aku MKKB!" Lanjutnya.

"Percuma. Anak kita yang satu itu selalu memakai headset, mana mungkin dia dengar." Kata Natsu. "Kalau dia pakai headset pas tahun baru, aku cabut paksa headsetnya! Emang dia gak punya kuping apa? Pake ditutupin segala?!" Kata Lucy dengan nada sinis.

"Mungkin dia malas mendengar ocehanmu yang panjang kayak kereta api... " Gumam Mavis yang masih sinis.

"Lalu bayangkan kalau anak perempuanmu yang hiperaktif itu saat mendengar suara kembang api yang meledak di udara langsung melompat ke arah-mu bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu. "Ya kutangkap." Jawab Lucy singkat. "Ih! Kau ini!" Natsu gregetan.

"Wah apaan nih?! Kembang gula ya?!" Teriak anak perempuan Natsu yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kembang api!" Kata Natsu mengoreksi teriakan anak perempuannya itu.

"Banyak banget...!" Kata anak perempuan Natsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mana nii-chan mu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Masih tidur." Jawabnya singkat.

Lucy geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Makanannya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Belum tahun baru Natsu!" Jawab Lucy agak membentak.

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku akan memakannya kalau ada? Ya gak lah! Paling cuma dijilat... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan wajah datar.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu tidur lagi aja ya, besok kita baru main." Kata Lucy yang menyuruh anaknya tidur.

"Ini mau disimpan dimana?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk puluhan kardus berisi kembang api itu.

"Taruh di sini saja." Jawab Natsu singkat. "Oke, kalau begitu aku letakkan di sini ya." Mereka pun kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Saatnya tidur." Gumam Natsu.

Keesokan paginya, di kediaman Heartfilia.

Anak-anak berlari di halaman, orang tuanya lagi sibuk ngurusin kembang api dan makanannya. Tidak lupa dengan terompetnya.

"Heeeeh... masa 1 orang 4 terompet... " Kata Mavis dengan wajah kecut. "Gak mau ah!" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan berkelakuan seperti anak kecil mentang-mentang tubuhmu pendek." Kata Lucy. Mendengar itu, Mavis yang sedang duduk sambil memegang terompetnya jadi ngambek.

Mereka sibuk menyiapkan kembang api yang akan diledakkan nanti malam.

"Yang ini gimana cara pakenya" Tanya Gray pada Jellal. "Kan ada sumbunya di sini... ya tinggal dibakar terus ditaro, meluncur ke atas dan BUM!" Katanya sambil mengangkat kembang api itu.

"Natsu mana ya?" Tanya Lucy. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mendapati Natsu sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Itu kasurku. Dan dia dengan enaknya malas-malasan di situ!?" Kata Lucy dengan nada menekan. Lucy kembali dan mengambil terompet dengan bagian yang bisa di pencet di belakangnya. Ini adalah jenis terompet yang menimbulkan suara paling besar. Biasanya dipakai orang kalau lagi nonton pertandingan sepak bola secara LIVE.

Lucy meletakkan terompet itu di belakang Natsu yang kebetulan sedang tidur dalam posisi miring. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tepi pintu. "Natsu, bangun! Semua ada di ruang tamu, kenapa kau masih tidur?" Kata Lucy memancing Natsu agak pria berambut pink itu tidur dalam posisi telentang.

"Ngg...? kenapa Lu—"

PREEEEEEEET!

"ANJRIT! ANJ*NG! APAAN TUH! KAMPR*T!" Teriak Natsu yang kaget saat punggungnya menekan seluruh tubuh terompet itu.

"Wuuuuuh!" Lucy geleng-geleng sambil tepuk tangan. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu.

Di ruang tamu.

"Ini... 5 in 1... maksudnya apaan ya?" Tanya Gray pada Jellal.

"Itu artinya, dalam satu batang kembang api itu... bakal mengeluarkan 5 letusan. Kalo gak salah... " Jelas Jellal.

"Hebat ya... jaman sekarang mah apa aja bisa... " Gumam Gray.

Sementara di halaman anak-anak sedang bermain perang-perangan dengan kembang api.

DAR! DAR! DAR!

KETAR! KETAR!

BUM!

CETAAAAAR!

"EH?! Apaan tuh?!" Teriak Lucy kaget. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke halaman.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak anak-anak yang sedang memegang kembang api itu. Gaya mereka seperti anak tawuran.

DUAR! DUAR!

"Heeh! STOP! STOP!" Teriak Lucy sambil menutup telinganya.

"Dalam peperangan mana ada kata STOP?!" Teriak anak perempuan yang mukanya sudah hitam karena terkena abu kembang api.

"Yuna! Awas!" Teriak anak laki-laki yang sangat suka memakai headset itu sambil menunjuk petasan yang sedang mengarah ke adik perempuannya itu.

PLETAK! PLETUK!

"KYAA! Petasan telor naga! Sial! Senjata ini yang paling mematikan!" Teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Kata Lucy yang menarik anak perempuannya itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"C-cupan! Cupan!" Ujar anak perempuan Natsu. (Cupan : Pause saat permainan)

Setelah tawuran.

"Cepat kalian mandi!" Kata Lucy yang masih marah sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Anak-anak itu berjalan lesu seperti pelaku tawuran yang tertangkap.

"Bibi! Kami pinjam kamar mandinya ya!" Teriak anak bungsu Erza.

"Apa?! Hah? Kalian semua mandi bareng?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya? Memang kenapa? Gak boleh?" Tanya Yuna dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah sudahlah, cepat mandi!" Kemudian Lucy pergi kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kalau anak-anak mandi rame-rame kayak gitu kamar mandi kita jadi kayak kamar mandi umum ya... " Gumam Natsu. "Kamar mandi umum aja masuknya satu-satu... " Lanjutnya sambil melihat beberapa kembang api.

"Petasan kita hampir habis... " Gumam Jellal.

"Yang penting kita masih punya yang besar ini... " Kata Gray.

"Hei, simpan itu di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau anak-anak!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak kembang api itu.

Semua hanya diam melihat Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu komat-kamit menggerutu soal Lucy.

Tanggal 31 Desember, malam hari.

TAR! TAR!

DAR! DAR!

Suara letusan kembang api terdengar dari seluruh penjuru komplek.

Lucy dan yang lain membakar makanan di depan halaman rumah.

Natsu dan yang lain mengajak anak-anak mereka bermain kembang api.

Semua tersenyum lebar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah? Mana nih? Kok gak keluar?" Kata Natsu yang heran dengan batang kembang apinya yang gak mau meletus. "Nyalain yang baru ah." Natsu meletakkan kembang api yang mungkin rusak itu di atas tanah lalu menyalakan yang baru. Saat sumbu kembang api itu di bakar, kembang api yang dikira rusak itu meletus dan mengenaik bokong Gray yang sedang jongkok menemani anaknya bermain kembang api.

Hasilnya, Gray nyungsep menimpa anak perempuannya yang masih kecil itu.

"Main kembang api yang bener dong!" Teriak Gray pada Natsu yang garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung melihat kembang api itu. Sementara kembang api baru yang tadi dinyalakan Natsu meletus secara tiba-tiba, membuat Natsu kaget dan melemparnya.

Hasilnya, letusan kembang api 5 in 1 itu meluncur kemana-mana.

"Dasar bodoh! Nih! Nyalakan yang ini saja!" Kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan satu batang kembang api yang sangat besar yang bertuliskan 'jauhkan dari anak-anak'.

Natsu berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan dan meletakkan kembang api super besar itu, menyalakan korek, lalu membakar sumbunya. Ia langsung berlari kembali ke tempatnya lalu berteriak.

"KEMBANG API SUPER MELEDAKLAH!"

DUAAAR!

Tentu saja, siapa anak kecil yang tidak menangis, ketakutan, menjerit, minta peluk sama mamanya saat mendengar ledakan yang sangat besar dengan jarak 8 meter.

Natsu yang ketagihan pun berkali-kali menyalakan kembang api super besar itu bersama Gray dan Jellal. Anak-anak terus menjerit dan menangis, Natsu dan yang lainnya tertawa di atas tangisan dan jeritan anak-anak mereka.

Memang sungguh tahun baru yang mengerikan.

Setelah kembang api itu habis, giliran anak mereka yang membalas dendam.

Dengan menggunakan rokok yang sengaja dinyalakan Zeref, mereka membakar sumbu petasan jenis telor naga dan melemparkannya ke arah orang tua mereka.

"Zeref! Kau sesat! Untuk apa rokok itu!?" Teriak Mavis yang sedang melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan petasan yang beterbangan di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku menyalakan rokok agar memudahkan anak-anak saat membakar sumbunya. Dari pada pakai korek api, cepat habis dan buang-buang uang. Lagi pula kalau pakai rokok, kalau apinya mengecil tinggal ditiup lagi nanti apinya besar lagi." Jelas Zeref. Tentu dia bukan perokok.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa! Kau membantu anak-anak ini?!" Teriak Mavis lagi.

"Ya. Aku juga punya dendam dengan kalian." Jawab Zeref singkat.

"Apa?! Kau juga takut dengan kembang api super itu?! Payah kau ini!" Teriak Mavis.

Zeref dengan wajah datarnya mengambil petasan yang ada di sebelahnya, membakarnya lalu meleparnya ke arah Mavis. Mavis pun menjerit sambil melompat-lompat.

Lucy dan Natsu sampai naik ke atas kursi taman karena takut dengan petasan telor naga.

"HAHAHAA! Sama petasan kecil gini aja takut! Payah!" Ledek Yuna sambil terus melempari orangtua-nya sendiri dengan petasan itu.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Tanya Lucy sambil berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar.

"Makan? Baiklah! Ayo semuanya! Kita mundur!" Teriak Yuna yang kemudian berlari ke halaman rumah dan duduk manis di sana. Diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain.

Semua orangtua sekarang bernafas lega. Mereka pun makan makanan yang dibakar oleh Lucy dan yang lain.

Setelah makan mereka pun berlomba-lomba meniup terompet.

"Masa 1 orang 4 terompet... " Gumam Mavis.

"Salahmu! Pake acara mau jualan segala lagi... " Kata Lucy sambil membawa 4 buah terompet.

PRET! PRIT! PRIT!

"HAAH! Gak kuat! 4 terompet dalam 1 mulut! Habis nafasku!" Teriak Mavis

"Kreatif dong! Tiupnya jangan pake mulut! Pake kipas angin!" Kata Natsu yang lagi duduk santai sambil memperhatikan kepala kipas angin yang menggeleng meniup 4 terompetnya secara bergantian. Cuma ditiup. Suara tetep gak keluar.

"Baiklah, aku coba!" Kata Mavis sambil duduk di belakang kipas angin dan meletakkan 4 terompetnya di depan kipas angin.

Tapi...

.

.

Terompet milik Mavis beterbangan karena tangannya yang kecil tidak kuat menahan kencangnya angin yang memasuki terompetnya.

"Lagian megang terompetnya kebalik..." Gumam Natsu.

"Idemu yang payah! Dasar tar susu!" Teriak Mavis sambil mengejek Natsu dengan sebutan 'tar susu'. Maksudnya?

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi jam 12, ayo kita masuk ke rumah." Kata Lucy.

"Yaah... kok masuk ke rumah sih?" Tanya Natsu yang didukung anaknya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kita ada acara sendiri di rumah. Kalian juga boleh ikut kalau mau." Lucy pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Memang mereka tidak yakin tapi kaki mereka penasaran untuk memasuki rumah yang gelap itu. Natsu yang menggendong anak perempuannya di atas bahunya memegang tangan anaknya kuat-kuat. Perasaan takut menyelimuti mereka. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia tv LCD 90 inch yang sangat besar. Ya, seperti bioskop di dalam rumah.

"Kita akan nonton film horor yang mulai sebentar lagi... " Kata Lucy dengan nada horor.

Semuanya duduk di lantai dan memangku anak mereka.

"Silahkan, aku sudah buatkan kalian pop corn... aku baik kan?" Kata Lucy dengan senyum jahat.

Yuki dan Rika, anak bungsu Gray dan Jellal yang menerima pop corn itu gemetaran sehingga pop corn yang mereka pegang berloncatan keluar.

"Kenapa anak manis? Kau takut ya? Sebentar lagi hantu akan datang dan—"

BUK!

"Pergi kau dasar setan berwajah tante-tante!" Teriak Rika yang langsung memeluk Erza.

"Aih! Aku ditampar!" Kata Lucy yang terjatuh ala mermaid sambil memegangi pipinya. "Oh! Sepertinya filmnya sudah mulai!" Kata Lucy sambil buru-buru merangkak ke tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. –What?!-

Film pun sepertinya sudah mulai.

_Langit malam yang gelap menemaniku saat ini..._

_Aku sendirian._

_Temanku ada di suatu tempat yang kata orang adalah tempat dimana semua orang merasa bahagia._

_Ya, tempat yang bahagia untuk orang yang sudah meninggal._

_Aku berjalan, berpetualang, berkelana entah kemana, tanpa uang sedikit pun..._

_Sampai aku tiba di suatu desa berkabut yang sudah hancur._

_Entah kenapa, kakiku membawaku masuk._

Natsu dan Yuna mulai mundur dari posisi tempat mereka duduk tadi. Lucy mulai berpegangan ada pintu. Jellal dengan enaknya memakan pop corn di sofa. Mavis bergidik saat mendengar kata pembuka dari film itu. Zeref langsung tertidur sejak film itu mulai. Dan genggaman anak-anak yang semakin kuat, itulah reaksi mereka saat menonton film yang baru aja mulai.

_Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan perlahan memasuki desa sepi yang berkabut itu._

_Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang._

_Karena ia merasakan sesuatu._

"Emangnya dia ngerasain apaan?" Tanya Gray dengan suara berbisik.

"Tanya aja sama orangnya!" Jawab Natsu sinis dengan suara berbisik.

_Tempat ini menyeramkan. Tempat ini menakutkan. Aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin keluar!_

_Ada yang berbisik pada ku._

Suara bisikan-bisikan pun terdengar dari speaker TV. Suara bisikan yang ramai seperti di pasar.

_Gadis itu berlari entah kemana, menghindari suara bisikan yang menyeramkan itu._

_Ia mulai mencium bau amis darah dimana-mana. Samar-samar ia mulai melihat mayat-mayat dengan darah yang masih mengalir_.

_Aku ingin keluar!_

_Gadis itu mulai menangis dan berlari semakin cepat._

_Di depan ia melihat beberapa orang yang berbaris dengan jubah hitam mereka. Wajah mereka tidak bisa dilihat. Mereka berbaris menghalangi gadis itu untuk keluar dari desa berkabut itu._

_Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dia mengatur nafasnya._

Natsu dan Gray bersama anak mereka yang duduk paling depan mundur sampai ke belakang. Anak mereka bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka. Lucy sudah entah kemana, tidak terlihat lagi di dekat pintu.

_Kalian mau apa?_

_Salah seorang yang berbaris itu berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan menyentuh bahunya._

_Seketika muncul bayangan orang-orang yang dibunuh secara sadis. Mulai dari perut yang terbelah, kepala yang remuk, teriakan anak kecil yang dicambuk, teriakan seorang wanita yang dihukum dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang ditarik dengan tali, dan suara hantaman paku dan palu yang digunakan untuk memaku tangan dan kaki orang-orang yang tidak bersalah di tembok-tembok rumah._

_Gadis itu berteriak lalu menjerit. Jeritannya sangat menyeramkan dan membuat telinga sakit._

"Apaan tuh ah! Serem ah! Males nonton ah!" Kata Erza yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sementara Mavis, Wendy dan Juvia sudah pingsan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apaan... matanya copot gitu, ogah gua ngeliatnya!" Lanjut Erza yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sesekali ia mengintip.

Jellal sampai bengong saking takutnya dan berhenti mengunyah pop corn yang sudah jadi ampas di mulutnya. Natsu dan Gray bersama anaknya sedang menyipitkan mata dan menutup telinga mereka.

_Orang berjubah hitam itu pun memenggal kepala gadis malang itu dengan sabitnya._

_Tidak ada penyensoran untuk adegan tragis ini._

_Darah berwarna merah, bekas potongan daging yang terjatuh, kepala gadis itu yang menggelinding, darah yang memancar keluar dari lehernya_.

Adegan itu sukses membuat semua pingsan dan kabur.

_Special tahun baru! Tanggal 1 Januari 2014._

_Jangan sampai ketiduran dan melewatkan, Barisan Bayangan di Tengah Desa Kalang Kabut. Besok, jam 23.00 di chanel TV kesayangan anda. _

Sayang sekali. Itu hanya trailer film horor yang mulai besok jam 11 malam. Mereka pun tidak jadi menonton film horor yang seharusnya mereka tonton.

Setelah trailer film horor tadi, konser Fataloid pun mulai secara LIVE Special untuk tahun baru dan sebagai pembukannya, muncul Batsune Micin, Dadamine Cin bersama saudaranya Dadamine Lem dan Megubeam Cuka yang menari-nari di atas stage.

Happy New Year? Who cares?

Welcome 2014!

**OWARI**

* * *

Special Happy New Year!

Sekali lagi author ingatkan, JANGAN DITIRU! Ini hanya fiktif belaka! Semua hanya khayalan author! Dan pada bagian akhir, itu hanya parodi nama saja, kalo yang nyadar pasti tau kan mereka siapa?

Sekali lagi, jangan ditiru ya!

Akhir kata,

Selamat tahun baru, dan jangan lupa review! :D

Oh ya, hampir lupa, hehe...  
Buat **Guest** yang review di Invisible Santa Claus, ini balasan reviewnya :  
Um.. sebenernya bukan balasan sih... saya malah bingung maksud "Publish Fic sama ol" itu apa... apa kamu nanya cara publish fic? #gak konek  
Kalo balasannya lewat update-tan fic kan lama, apa punya salah satu media di bio saya? Atau PM?  
Iya, sebenernya ini bukan jawaban. Abis saya bingung sih... :/ by the way, Thanks for review!


End file.
